coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8713 (21st August 2015)
Plot After spending the night with Nick, Carla presses on with her plans to sell the factory. Eileen, Tony and Sean keep vigil at Jason's bedside. Todd is shocked when the police question him about the attack as no one has informed him. Tyrone finds out that Chesney and Sinead have been cheating at the wild camping. Nick doesn't think Carla really wants to leave and calls Michelle. Craig and Caitlin celebrate Craig's GCSE results with milkshakes. The consultant tells Eileen and Tony that they've removed the clot from Jason's brain but they might need to operate on his skull if the swelling doesn't go down. Eileen is upset to realise that he might never walk or talk again. Erica breaks up with Nick as she knows it's Carla he really wants. Tyrone, Chesney, Sinead and Dougie rejoin the other campers. Fiz worries about Hope as she hasn't been eating or playing. Beth comes out in a rash and thinks the monk poisoned her with his remedy. David and Kylie find that Max has thrown his presents from Callum in the bin. Beth and Hope are checked over in the local hospital. Caitlin draws a portrait of Craig a la Edvard Munch's The Scream. Craig is thrilled with it and promises to put it on his wall. Eileen is afraid that Jason won't wake up. Todd arrives and is hurt when he overhears Eileen telling Tony that Jason has been the best son. Carla is delighted when Aidan Connor, Michelle's cousin, turns up at the factory. She's surprised to learn that he's considering investing in the factory after Nick contacted him. Hope is seen by a doctor. Beth's rash turns out to be an allergic reaction and not serious. Carla doesn't want a partner but Aidan tells her he has the money and knows the business. Max refuses to go with Callum when his dad arrives to collect him. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Alys Torrance *Dougie Ryan - Paddy McGuinness *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon *Nurse - Caryl Morgan Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Jason's room *Campsite, Wales and woodlands *Garney Hospital - Reception Notes *First appearance of Aidan Connor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is shocked to discover Jason might never walk or talk again; Todd is hurt when he realises none of his family contacted him about the assault; and Nick becomes besotted with Carla after spending the night with her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,430,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes